Sam and Jack: The Rock Opera!
by BrenRenQoI
Summary: What would you get if Jim Steinman composer of a lot of Meat Loaf's music and Baz Luhrmann writer and director of Moulin Rouge collaborated to tell the dramatic story of the love between Sam Carter and Jack O'Neill? Maybe this...
1. Chapter 1

Sam & Jack: The Rock Opera!

~~**~~

"Sam and Jack: The Rock Opera"

~~Prologue~~

Teal'c:

There was a boy…

A very strange  
Enchanted boy  
They say he wandered  
Very far, very far  
Over land and sea  
A little shy and sad of eye  
But very wise was he

And then one day  
One magic day  
He passed my way  
While we spoke  
Of many things  
Fools and kings  
This he said to me  
"The greatest thing  
You'll ever learn  
Is just to love and  
Be loved in return"

Siler:

The credits roll

The camera pans

And in the mist

Our hero stands

He starts to speak the folds his hands in prayer

An awkward pause

Then "What's my line?"

There's nothing left to say this time

And what would you say to a Bad Guy who's not there?

{Crossfade to Jack and Sam on the ice-age planet}

Jack: He's from Texas you know. It's all coming back.  
Sam: Yes, sir.  
Jack: Sir...

There's no time for us...  
There's no place for us...  
What is this thing that builds our dreams  
But slips away from us ...

Sam:

You know I love you, but I just can't take this...  
You know I love you, but I'm in too deep...  
You know I love you, but I just can't make this...  
You know I love you, but I'm playin' for keeps...

Jack:

*You know that I want you...  
You know that I need you baby...  
You know that I love you  
Why isn't that enough?

Sam:

You're beautiful...  
You're beautiful...  
You're beautiful, it's true...  
There must be an angel with a smile on her face  
When she thought up that I should be with you...  
But it's time to face the truth...  
I can never be with you.

Jack:

I don't wanna live without your love  
I don't want face another night alone  
I could never make it through my life  
If I had to make it on my own....

Sam:

Come what may...  
I will love you  
Until my dying day...

Jack:

I don't wanna lose you now...  
Baby, I've finally found  
The courage to stand my ground  
If you want me, I'll be around  
Forever...

Sam:

I have the sense to recognize  
That I don't know how to let you go...

Jack:

Hold on to the night...  
Hold on to the memories...  
I wish that I could give you more...  
That I could be yours...

Sam:

All I wanna do is make love to you  
One night of love  
To hold on to  
All I wanna do is make love to you  
So say you will, baby  
You want me, too

Jack:

Let's make love  
All night long  
Until all our strength is gone

Sam:

Hold on tight  
Just let go  
I wanna feel you in my soul

Sam & Jack:

Until the sun comes up...  
Let's make love...

******


	2. Chapter 2

~~Act One Scene One~~

Jack:

Hello, I love you!  
Will you tel me your name?  
Hello, I love you!  
Let me jump in your game!

Sam:

Take me as I am...  
This may mean you'll have to be a stronger man...

Jack:

I am the man who will fight for your honor  
I'll be the hero you're dreamin' of  
We'll live forever  
Knowin' together  
That we did it all for the glory of love.

General Hammond:

This is the end of the world as we know it!

Jack:

Superman, where are you now?  
Cause everything's gone wrong somehow  
The men of steel  
The men of power  
Are losin' control by the hour.

Sam:

Cause justice is the one thing you should always find  
You've got to saddle up your boys  
You gotta draw a hard line  
When the gunsmoke settles, we'll sing a victory tune  
And we'll all meet back at the local saloon!

Sam, Jack, and Hammond:

We'll raise up our glasses against evil forces  
Singing whiskey for my men  
Beer for my horses!

~~Act One Scene Two~~

{Jack is alone in the locker room, gearing up to save the world again.}

Teal'c:

She's like no other

And before you know it

You'll be on your knees

Jack:

Please forgive me  
I know not what I do  
Please forgive me  
If I need you like I do  
Babe, believe me, every word I say is true  
Please forgive me  
I can't stop loving you

{Enter Sam in Hot Little Tank Top Number}

Sam:

I want you, or no one  
No one else will do  
You, or no one  
Cause no one is the only one  
To fill the empty space I hold for you

Jack:  
Baby I can't fight this feeling anymore...

Sam:  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for...

Jack and Sam:

,'s time to bring this Ship into the shore  
And throw away the oars  
Forever

Sam:  
Baby I can't fight this feeling anymore

Jack:  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for

Sam and Jack:  
And if I have to crawl upon the floor  
Come crashing through your door  
Baby I can't fight this feeling anymore.

******


	3. Chapter 3

~~Act Two Scene One~~

{Separated and stranded off-world}

Sam:

Winter here's cold  
And bitter  
Chilled us to the bone  
Haven't seen the sun for weeks  
Too long, too far from home

I feel just like I'm sinking  
And I claw for solid ground  
Pulled down by the undertow  
Never thought I could feel so alone  
And oh, darkness, I feel like letting go...

All of the strength  
And all of the courage  
Come and lift me from this place...  
I know I can love you much better than this...  
Full of grace...

{Somewhere far away, Jack grows desperate}

Jack:

Don't tell me it's not worth fighting for  
I can't help it, there's nothing I want more  
I'd fight for you  
I'd lie for you  
Walk the wire for you  
Yeah, I'd die for you  
You know it's true  
Everything I do  
I do it for you

{Still imprisoned}

Sam:

Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams...

{Preparing to go to hell and back to save her}

Jack:

Like a knight in shining armor  
From a long time ago  
Just in time I will save the day  
Take you to my castle far away....

Sam:

I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero till the morning light  
He's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
I need a hero!

~~Act Two Scene Two~~

{Deep in the bowels of a dark, scary castle}

Ba'al:

I admit that in the past I've been a nasty  
They weren't kidding when they called me... well, a witch  
But you'll find that nowadays  
I've mended all my ways  
Repented, seen the light, and made a switch!  
To?  
Yes.....

{Somewhere in the dark monster-filled forest}

Jack:

Ain't found a way to kill me yet  
Eyes burn with stinging sweat  
Seems every path leads me to nowhere....

Ba'al:

I haunt and horrify  
I see through sulfur eyes  
I'm burning in denial  
A genius of the night  
The blood washes  
Across the crucified  
So few are chosen  
I do not die

Sam:

At first I was afraid  
I was petrified  
Kept thinkin' I could never live without you by my side...

Jack:

Can you hear me?  
Can you hear me runnin'?  
Can you hear me calling you?

Sam:

Did I crumble  
Did you think I'd lay down and die?  
Oh no, not I.

Ba'a':

You've run so long.  
You've run so far.  
Your eyes can be so cruel,  
Just as I can be so cruel...

Sam:

I will survive  
Oh as long as I know how to love I know I'll stay alive...

Ba'al:

As the pain sweeps through,  
Makes no sense for you...

Jack:

And I would do  
Anything for love  
I'd run right into hell and back.

Sam:

I've got all my life to live...

Ba'al:

Every breath you take  
Every move you make  
Every bond you break  
Every step you take  
I'll be watching you

Sam:

I've got all my love to give...

Jack:

I would do anything for love,  
And there'll never be no turning back.

Sam:

And I'll survive...

Jack:

But I'll never do it better  
Than I do it with you.  
So long, so long

Ba'al:

I consider it a challenge before the whole human race  
And I ain't gonna lose!

Sam:

I will survive.

Hey Hey...

Jack:

Oh, I would do anything for love, but I won't do that

Ba'al:

The monster's loose  
This game is win or loose

Sam:

And I know that I'm damned if I never get out,  
And maybe I'm damned if I do

Jack:

No, I won't do that

Sam:  
For coming to my room when you know I'm alone...

Jack:  
For finding me a highway and for driving me home...

Sam:

Heaven can wait.  
And all I've got is time until the end of time.

Jack:

I won't look back...  
I won't look back...

Sam:

For that I need you...

Jack:

Oh, but most of all...  
For cryin' out loud, for that  
I love you

Sam:

For cryin' out loud...  
You know I love you.

Jack & Sam:

For cryin' out loud...  
You know I love you.

******


	4. Chapter 4

~~Act Three Scene One~~

{Alone in the dark moments before the big battle}

Sam:  
I have a smile  
Stretched from ear to ear  
To see you walking down the road  
We meet at the lights  
I stare for a while  
The world around disappears  
It's just you and me  
On this island of hope  
A breath between us could be miles

Let me surround you  
My sea to your shore  
Let me be the calm you seek  
Oh and every time I'm close to you  
There's too much I can't say  
And you just walk away

And I forgot  
To tell you  
I love you  
And the night's  
Too long  
And cold here  
Without you  
I grieve in my condition  
For I cannot find the words to say I need you so…

Jack:  
Welcome to the jungle  
We take it day by day  
If you want it you're gonna bleed  
But it's the price you pay

Ba'al:  
Dead I am the dog, hound of hell you cry  
Devil on your back, I can never die

Jack:  
You got your weapons cocked and your targets in your sight

Ba'al:  
There are plenty of ways that you can hurt a man  
And bring him to the ground  
You can beat him, you can cheat him  
You can treat him bad, and leave him when he's down

Jack:  
But I'm ready, yes I'm ready for you  
I'm standing on my own two feet  
Out of the doorway the bullets rip  
Repeating to the sound of the beat

Jaffa:  
Another one bites the dust, another one bites the dust  
And another one gone and another one gone  
Another one bites the dust yeah,

Jack:  
Hey I'm gonna get you too  
Another one bites the dust!

Ba'al:  
I get knocked down  
But I get up again  
You ain't ever gonna keep me down!

Jack:  
Just come on back  
If you ever wanna try again  
I done told you once,  
You son of a gun,  
I'm the best that's ever been!

~~Act Three Scene Two~~

Jack:  
And we can build this thing together  
Standing strong forever  
Nothin' gonna stop us now…

Sam:  
You were always there for me  
The tender wind that carried me  
A light in the dark shining your love into my life

Jack:  
All that I need is you…  
And all that I wanna do  
Is hold you forever  
And ever and ever…

Sam:  
You've been my inspiration  
Through the lies you were the truth  
My world is a better place because of you

Jack:  
This is the moment we've been waiting for…

Sam:  
If I exercise my right

Jack:  
I will take your body language

Jack and Sam:  
And hold it against you tonight

Jack:  
And I know you feel the same

Sam and Jack:  
I've wondered all my life, if this moment comes would I know what to say

Jack:  
Then you say nothing at all

Sam:  
So many times I stumbled on the words I wanted to say

Jack:  
Then you say nothing at all

Sam:  
So many thoughts, that I should have just let my heart explain

Jack:  
Then you say nothing at all

Sam:  
So many ways we could turn the words around

Jack:  
Then you say nothing at all

Sam:  
So many nights our hearts came crashing to the ground

Jack:  
Then you say nothing at all

Sam:  
So many dreams that are finally coming true

Jack:  
Well, I couldn't have said it better myself

Sam:  
Now you finish me off when you finish my thoughts the way you do…

Jack:  
I'd go hungry, I'd go black and blue

Sam:  
I'd go crawlin' down the avenue

Jack:  
Go to the ends of the earth for you

Jack and Sam:  
To make you feel my love…

******


	5. Chapter 5

~~Act Four Scene One~~

{The long ride home… and what a long, strange trip it's been, indeed…}

Jack & Sam:  
We can build this thing together  
Standing strong forever  
Nothin's gonna stop us now!

And if this world runs out of lovers  
We'll still have each other  
Nothin's gonna stop us  
Nothin's gonna stop us

~*~

After all the stops and starts  
We keep coming back to these two hearts  
Two angels who've been rescued from the fall

And after all that we've been through  
It all comes down to me and you  
I guess it's meant to be  
Forever you and me  
After all…

Jack:  
I'll be there for you. These five words I swear to you.

Sam:  
When you breathe, I wanna be the air for you

Sam & Jack:  
I'll be there for you.

Jack:  
I'd live and I'd die for you.

Sam:  
Steal the sun from the sky for you.

Jack & Sam:  
Words won't say what love can do.  
I'll be there for you.

Jack:  
I'm gonna love you night and day  
I'm gonna try in every way

Sam:  
When we dance…  
Angels will run and hide their wings…

Jack:  
I'm gonna find a place to live  
Give you all I've got to give

Sam:  
When we dance…  
Angels will run and hide their wings…

Jack:  
I will love you more than life  
If you'll only be my wife

My heart beats like a drum…

Sam:  
All night…

Jack:  
Flesh to flesh, one to one…

Sam:  
And it's all right…

Jack & Sam:  
And I'll never let go  
Cause there's something I know  
Deep inside…

Jack:  
You were born to be my baby  
And baby, I was made to be your man

Sam:  
We've got something to believe in  
Even if we don't know where we stand

Sam & Jack:  
We've gotta hold on to what we got  
You live for the fight when that's  
All that you've got!

We're halfway there!  
Livin' on a prayer!  
Take my hand—we'll make it, I swear!  
Livin' on a prayer!

Livin' on a prayer….

Sam:  
Just like a prayer,  
You know I'll take you there…

I hear your voice…  
It's like an angel sighing  
I have no choice  
I hear your voice…  
It's like a dream…  
No end and no beginning  
You're here with me  
It's like a dream

Heaven help me…

Jack:  
I walk these streets  
A loaded six-string on my back  
I play for keeps cause I might not make it back

Sam:  
Be  
Be the one I need  
Be the one I trust most  
Don't stop inspiring me…

Jack:  
I've got nothing to prove  
For it's you that I'd die to defend…

Sam:  
Running as fast as we can  
Do you think we'll make it?

Jack:  
I wanna lay you down in a bed of roses  
For tonight, I sleep on bed of nails…

Sam:  
Running…  
Keep holding my hand  
So we don't get separated…

******


	6. Chapter 6

~~Act Five Scene One~~

Ba'al:  
I'm back….  
In the saddle again!  
I'm back…  
I'm back in the saddle again!

Jack:  
I smell T-R-O-U-B-L-E!

SG-12:  
Stargatin' across the universe  
Only goin' forward  
Cause wormholes don't reverse!

Siler:  
There's Motherships off the starboard bow  
Starboard bow  
Starboard bow  
There's Motherships off the starboard bow  
Colonel!

Ba'al:  
Tonight I'm gonna party like it's 1999!

Some balls are held for charity  
Some for fancy dress  
But when they're held for pleasure,  
They're the balls that I like best

My balls are always bouncing  
To the left and to the right  
It's my belief that my big balls should be held every night!

Jack:  
We are the champions, my friends  
And we'll keep on fighting till the end…

Ba'al:  
What kind of magic spells to use?  
Slime and snails  
Or puppy dog tails?  
Thunder or lightning?  
Something frightening…

Jack & SG-12:  
We are the champions…  
We are the champions…

Ba'al:  
Dance magic, dance  
Dance magic, dance…

Jack:  
No time for losers  
Cause we are the champions  
Of the world…

Ba'al:  
I hate the rain and sunny weather  
And I hate the beach and mountains too.

Jack:  
I don't like a thing about your mother  
And I…. I hate your daddy's guts too!

Ba'al and Jack:  
And I hate everything about you!

Ba'al:  
Everything about you!

Jack:  
Everything about you!

Ba'al:  
Master of puppets, I'm pulling your strings  
Twisting your mind and smashing your dreams

Ancients Chorus:  
All that you touch  
And all that you see

Sam:  
Like anyone would be  
I am flattered by your fascination with me

But you  
You're not allowed  
You're uninvited  
Unfortunate slight…

Ba'al:  
Exit light…  
Enter night…  
Take my hand…  
We're off to Never Never Land!

Ancients Chorus:  
All that you taste  
All you feel

Ba'al:  
Hello, little girl  
What's your rush?  
You're missing all the flowers…

Sam:  
My boyfriend's back, and you're gonna be in trouble!  
If I were you, you'd better get out on the double!

Ba'al:  
There's no possible way  
To describe how you feel  
When you're talkin' to your meal!

Sam:  
You're gonna be sorry you were ever born  
Cause his gun is big and he's awful strong!

Ancients Chorus:  
And all that you love  
And all that you hate

Jack:  
So don't sit back, kick back  
Watch your world get bushwhacked  
News: it's in your neighborhood  
It's under attack!

Siler:  
When Brian Boitano traveled through time to the year 3010  
He fought the evil robots and saved us all again!  
And when Brian Boitano built the pyramids, he beat up Kubla Khan  
Cause Brian Boitano don't take s*** from an-y-bod-y!  
So what would Brian Boitano do if he were here today?  
I'm sure he'd kick an arse or two, that's what Brian Boitano'd do!

Ba'al:  
I feel stormy weather moving in  
About to begin

Jaffa:  
About to begin

Ba'al:  
Hear the thunder, don't you lose your head  
Rip off the roof and stay in bed

Jaffa:  
Rip off the rough and stay…

Ba'al:  
It's raining men—Hallelujah!  
It's raining men—Amen!

Ancients Chorus:  
All you distrust  
All you save

Sam:  
Tried to tell you,  
But you look at me like maybe I'm an angel underneath  
Innocent and sweet…

Ba'al:  
Carter's got a gun…  
Carter's got a gun…  
Her whole world's come undone  
From lookin' straight at the sun…

Sam:  
Just when you think  
You've got me figured out  
The season's already changin'…

Jack:  
Forward! He cried from the rear  
And the front rank died  
And the General sat  
As the lines on the map  
Moved from side to side

Ba'al:  
Another hero, another mindless crime  
Behind the curtain, in the pantomime  
Hold the line…  
Does anybody want to take it anymore?

Jaffa & Ancients Chorus:  
Show must go on!  
Show must go on!

Sam:  
Inside my heart is breaking  
My make-up may be flaking  
But my smile still stays on…

Ancients Chorus:  
And all that you give  
All and that you deal  
And all that you buy  
Beg, borrow, or steel

Sam:  
I've just gotta get out of this prison cell  
Someday I'm gonna be free!

Ancients Chorus:  
And all you create  
And all you destroy

Ba'al:  
I'm just a poor boy  
Nobody loves me

Jaffa:  
He's just a poor boy from a poor family  
Spare him his life from this monstrosity!

Ancients Chorus:  
And all that you do  
And all that you say

Jack:  
It ain't all for nothin'  
Life ain't written in the sand

Sam:  
Without the mask, where will you hide?  
Can't find yourself lost in your lie…

Ancients Chorus:  
And all that you eat  
And everyone you meet

Ba'al:  
Darkness stirs and wakes imagination  
Silently the senses abandon their defenses…

Ancients Chorus:  
And all that you slight  
And everyone you fight

Jack:  
And I'll die without regret  
For the wars that I have fought

Ancients Chorus:  
And all that is now

Sam:  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams…

Ancients Chorus:  
And all that is gone

Ba'al:  
My power over you grows stronger yet  
And though you turn from me  
To glance behind  
I am right there…  
Inside your mind…

Jack:  
I know the tide is comin'  
And it's time we made our final stand

Sam:  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me…

Ancients Chorus:  
And all that's to come

Ba'al:  
This is the moment  
When all I've done—  
All the dreaming  
The scheming and screaming  
Become one!

Ancients Chorus:  
And everything under the sun is in tune

Jack:  
Gonna take a miracle  
To save us this time  
And the Asgard have just left town…

Sam:  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
Got to open my eyes to everything…

Ba'al:  
Every endeavor  
I have made –ever-  
Is coming into play  
Is here and now—today!

Ancients Chorus:  
And the sun is eclipsed by the moon….

Siler:

And then a hero comes along…

~~Act Five Scene Two ~~

Jack:

I remember everything!  
I remember every little thing as if it happened only yesterday  
I was barely seventeen, and I once killed a boy with a Fender guitar  
I don't remember if it was a Telecaster or a Stratocaster  
But I do remember that it had a heart of chrome and a voice like a horny angel  
I don't remember if it was a Telecaster or a Stratocaster  
But I do remember that it wasn't at all easy  
It required the perfect combination of the right power chords  
And the precise angle from which to strike…

{Cue Darth Vader Theme}

*Bum bum bum Badum, bum Badum, bum Badum*

{And now presenting a Very Special Guest Star: Doctor Daniel Jackson! Yay!}

Daniel:

It goes like this, we have no choice; the minarets  
The wailing voice  
And vaguely Celtic music fills the air  
We choose a foreigner to hate  
The new Iraq gets more irate  
We really know nothing about them, and no one cares  
Aladdin and the forty thieves  
Enhanced by brand new special effects  
Saddam and his cow disease spiced up  
With some gratuitous sex  
A movie's made, a war is won  
A low-speed chase, a smoking gun  
Distracts us while the actor takes the stand.

{Thank you very much, Dr. Jackson! Let's hear it for Daniel! Go Spacemonkey!}

Ba'al:  
Bad to the bone  
Bad to the bone  
B-B-B-B-Bad to the bone  
B-B-B-B-Bad  
B-B-B-B-Bad  
Bad to the bone

Jaffa:  
We didn't start the fire  
Though we didn't light it  
We're still tryin' to fight it

Ba'al:  
In just seven days…  
I can make you a man….

Jaffa:  
We didn't start the fire  
But when we are gone,  
It will still burn on and on and on and on…

Daniel:  
The drink that I had three hours ago  
Has been joined by fourteen others  
In a steady flow

{Offstage} Janet:  
The party's this way, Daniel! Sorry folks, someone let him off his leash…

Jack:  
Justice will be served  
And the battle will rage

This big dog'll bite when you rattle his cage  
And you'll be sorry you messed with  
The U S of A…  
Cause we'll put a boot in you're a$$  
It's the American way!

Ba'al:  
Devil inside…  
Devil inside…  
Every single one of us has the devil inside…

Sam:  
I can see the angels  
Watchin' over us tonight…

Jack:  
Dirty deeds and they're done dirt cheap!

Sam:  
Watchin' over me  
Watchin' over us all…

Ba'al:  
Everywhere, it's been the same

Jaffa:  
Feeling

Ba'al:  
Like I'm outside in the rain

Jaffa:  
Wheeling

Ba'al:  
Free to try and find a game

Jaffa:  
Dealing

Ba'al:  
Cards for sorrow  
Cards for pain  
Cause I've seen blues skies  
Through the tears in my eyes  
And I realize  
I'm going home…

Jaffa:  
I'm going home…

Jack:  
Buddy you're an old man, poor man  
Pleadin' with your eyes  
Gonna make you some peace some day  
You got mud on your face  
You big disgrace  
Somebody bet put you back into your place!

SG-12:  
We will, We will Rock you!  
We will, We will Rock you!

Sam:  
You come on with a come on, you don't fight fair  
But that's o.k., see if I care!  
Knock me down, its all in vain  
Ill get right back on my feet again!

Hit me with your best shot!  
Why don't you hit me with your best shot!  
Hit me with your best shot!  
Fire away!

Ba'al:  
Straddle the line in discord and rhyme  
I'm on the hunt I'm after you.  
Mouth is alive with juices like wine  
And I'm hungry like the wolf

Jaffa:  
We didn't start the fire  
Though we didn't light it  
We're still tryin' to fight it!

Jack & SG-12:  
And I ain't in it for the power  
And I ain't in it for the health  
I ain't in it for the glory of anything at all  
And I sure ain't in it for the wealth

Jack:  
But I'm in it till it's over and I just can't stop  
If you wanna get it done, you gotta do it yourself  
And I like my music like I like my life

SG-12:  
Everything louder than everything else!  
Everything louder than everything else!

Jaffa:  
We didn't start the fire  
Though we didn't light it  
We're still tryin' to fight it!

SG-12:  
Everything louder than everything else!  
Everything louder than everything else!

Sam:  
Stop right there!  
I gotta know right now!

Ba'al:  
For here  
Am I sitting in a tin can  
Far above the world  
Planet Earth is blue  
And there's nothing I can do

Sam:  
Living twice at once you learn  
You're safe from pain in the dream domain  
A soul set free to fly

Ancients Chorus:  
Woo hoo witchy woman see how high she flies  
Woo hoo witchy woman she got the moon in her eye

Jack:  
I get by with a little help from my friends  
I just keep trying with a little help from my friends

SG-12:  
Remember that unless you wanna finish last…  
You got to kick a little—

Ba'al:  
I'm a devil on the run  
A six gun lover  
A candle in the wind

Sam:  
Desperado  
Why don't you come to your senses?

Ba'al:  
I'm going out in a blaze of glory  
Take me now but know the truth

Jack:  
Dead, Dead, Dead, someday you'll be dead

Jaffa:  
Dead, Dead, Dead, someday we'll all be dead.

Ba'al:  
I'm going out in a blaze of glory

Sam:  
When you talk to me in circles  
Take your foot out of your mouth

Jack:  
You say you talk to everyone who's anyone in town  
But they don't recognize you with your foot out of your mouth!

Jack:  
Your butt is mine  
Gonna tell you right  
Just show your face  
In broad daylight  
I'm telling you  
On how I feel  
Gonna hurt your mind  
Don't shoot to kill  
Cause I run the SGC

Sam:  
The word is out  
You're doin' wrong  
Gonna lock you up  
Before too long,

Jack:  
Your lyin' eyes  
Gonna tell you right  
So listen up  
Don't make a fight,  
Your talk is cheap  
You're not a man  
You're throwin' stones  
To hide your hands

Ba'al:  
Well they say the sky's the limit  
And to me that's really true  
But my friend you have seen nothin'  
Just wait 'til I get through...

Sam:  
We can change the world tomorrow  
This could be a better place

Jack:  
If you don't like what I'm sayin'  
*Come say it to my face!*

Ba'al:  
Because I'm bad, I'm bad.

Jaffa:  
Bad-bad, really, really bad

SG-12:  
And the whole world has to answer right now  
Just to tell you once again

Ancients Chorus:  
Who's bad?

~~Act Five Scene Three~~

Ba'al:  
I'm a runaway train on broken track  
I'm a ticker on a bomb, you can't turn back this time  
That's right  
I got away with it all and I'm still alive  
Let the end of the world come tumbling down  
I'll be the last man standing on the ground  
And if my shadow's all that survives  
I'm still alive

Jack:  
If you want my views of history then there's something you should know  
The three men I admire most are Curly, Larry and Mo!  
If you don't worry 'bout the future, sooner or later it's the past  
And if they say the thrill is gone, then it's time to take it back  
If the thrill is gone, then it's time to take it back

SG-12:  
Everything louder than everything else, everything louder than everything else  
Everything louder than everything else, everything louder than everything else  
Everything louder than everything else, everything louder than everything else

Jack:  
So sign up all you raw recruits, throw away all those two-bit suits  
You got your weapons cocked, your targets in your sights

Ba'al:  
Heaven can wait  
And all I got is time until the end of time  
I won't look back  
I won't look back  
Let the altars shine  
And I know that I've been released  
But I don't know to where  
And nobody's gonna tell me know  
And I don't really care  
No no no

Sam:  
You're a cold hearted snake  
Look into his eyes  
He's been tellin' lies

Ba'al:  
Last dance with Mary Jane  
One more time to kill the pain.

Jaffa:  
I feel summer creepin' in and I'm  
Tired of this town again

Jack:  
What does it matter to ya  
When ya got a job to do ya got to do it well  
You got to give the other fella hell

Sam:  
You used to say live and let live

SG-12 & Jaffa & Ancients:  
You know you did  
You know you did  
You know you did

Jack:  
But if this ever changin' world  
In which you live in

Sam:  
Makes you give in and cry

Jack & SG-12:  
Say live and let die

SG-12 & Jaffa & Ancients:  
Live and let die

Sam & Jack & S G-12 & Jaffa & Ancients:  
Live and let die

~*~

~~Act Five Scene Three ~~

Teal'c:  
Loving you was like loving the dead.

Jaffa:  
Loving you was like loving the dead.  
Loving you was like loving the dead.

Teal:  
Like loving the dead.

Ba'al:  
You know where you are?  
You're in the jungle baby...  
You're gonna DIE!  
In the jungle  
Welcome to the jungle  
Watch it bring you to your knees, knees  
In the jungle  
Welcome to the jungle  
Feel my, my, my serpentine

Sam:  
He's a cold-hearted snake  
Look into his eyes

SG-12:  
She's a Killer Queen  
Gunpowder, gelatine  
Dynamite with a laser beam  
Guaranteed to blow your mind  
Anytime

Ba'al:  
In the jungle welcome to the jungle  
Watch it bring you to your knees, knees  
In the jungle  
Welcome to the jungle  
Its gonna bring you down....HA!!

Jack:  
Oh, enough is enough already!  
{Fires zat at Ba'al}

Ba'al:  
Shot through the heart  
And you're to blame!

Jack:  
Would you just die already?  
{Fires zat two more times}

Jaffa & SG-12:  
Another one bites the dust!  
And another one's gone  
Another one's gone  
Another one bites the dust!

Ancients Chorus:  
Joy to the world  
All the boys and girls  
Joy to the fishies in the deep blue sea  
And joy to you and me.

Jack:  
And if I were the king of the world  
I tell you what i would do.  
I'd throw away the cars and the bars in the world  
And make sweet love to you.

Sam:  
Do you love me?  
Will you love me forever?  
Do you need me?Will you never leave me?

Will you make me happy for the rest of my life?  
Will you take me away and will you make me your wife?

Jack:  
You know I feel the same  
We've been searching for the words  
Now we know what to say…

Sam:  
And you said nothing at all…

Jack:  
Well I couldn't have said it better myself

Sam & Jack:  
Tonight the conversation takes the fall  
Just love me like you love nobody else

Sam:  
Once in a lifetime, you'll find  
Someone to share your dreams  
For a lifetime, you feel  
There's a reason to believe  
In a love that's meant to be

Daniel:  
{staggering in}  
It don't take a word  
Not a single word  
Go on and--

Daniel, Teal'c, SG-12, Jaffa, & Ancient Chorus:  
KISS THE GIRL!

{Sam and Jack KISS!!!}

{And KISS!!!}

{And KISS!!!}

Sam:  
{Internal monologue voice over}

It's the way you love me  
It's a feeling like this  
It's centrifugal motion  
It's perpetual bliss

It's that pivotal moment  
It's subliminal  
This kiss, this kiss  
It's Criminal  
This kiss, this kiss

Jack:  
{Internal monologue voice over}

You shouldn't kiss me like this  
Less you mean it like that  
Cause I'll just close my eyes  
And I won't know where I'm at  
We'll get lost on this dance floor  
Spinnin' around  
And around  
And around  
And around

They're all watchin' us now  
They think we're falling in love  
They'd never believe we're just friends  
When you kiss me like this  
I think you mean it like that  
If you do baby kiss me again  
Kiss me again

{And they do. Kiss again. And again. And again. And the crowd cheers. And they keep kissing. And kissing. And kissing. And eventually, we…}

Fade to Black

Closing Music:

Ancients Chorus:

After all the stops and starts  
We keep coming back to these two hearts  
Two angels who've been rescued from the fall  
And after all that we've been through  
It all comes down to me and you  
I guess it's meant to be  
Forever you and me  
After all

When love is truly right  
This time it's truly right  
It lives from year to year  
It changes as it grows  
And oh the way it grows  
But it never disappears

After all the stops and starts  
We keep coming back to these two hearts  
Two angels who've been rescued from the fall  
And after all that we've been through  
It all comes down to me and you  
I guess it's meant to be  
Forever you and me  
After all

Daniel:  
Pissin'the night away!  
Pissin the night away!

Entire Cast Ensemble:  
What shall we do with a drunken Gater  
Early in the morning!

Janet:  
Oh Danny boy...

Sam & Jack:  
Pull out the plug and wet him all over  
Put him in the brig until he's sober...  
That's what you do with a drunken sailor  
Early in the morning!

Teal'c:  
Oh yeah!

Fini~


End file.
